The Vale slasher
by Voldugu Conqueror
Summary: Mask. Machete. Murder. Unstoppable. these are the words that describe this Killing machine. nobody would dare stand in this things way, nor will they try and resist for once he lays eyes upon those who have sinned. a machete will be met between their eyes. watch out remnant not even your maidens can stop this monster.
1. The Return Mask & Machete

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR FRIDAY THE 13TH!

 _che che che ha ha_

a faunas teen ran through the emerald forest screaming for help, she held her arm that had a deep cut right below the shoulder. she was running from some one, no, she was running from some thing.

 _che che che ha ha_

"PLEASE SOMEBODY! HELP! PLEASE! I DONT WANNA DIE!" she cried as she ran, she tripped on a rock and fell heavily on her right knee and her elbow slammed against a rock. hugging her elbow she turned to look back if she had lost him, there was nothing. sighing in relief she laughed a bit and laid her head against the ground with her eyes closed.

 _che che che ha ha_

she was about to take a small nap until she heard heavy breathing, cold fear ran up her spine as her eyes snapped open and saw that horrifying mask. she was about to scream, only then did a big rusty machete was lodged into her skull.

 _che che che ha ha_

the giant man pulle the machete out of hosts Victims skull and wiped the blood off his machete, he stared coldly at the girl and turned his back to her corpse. walking away a thick fog drew in and covered his form.

 _che che che ha ha_

 **"good boy, mother is very proud"** a small voice spoke in his head.


	2. Long time no kill

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY AND FRIDAY THE 13TH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

 _che che che ha ha ha_ ~

"oh, come one dude it's a one time thing." a white fang grunt whined to his partner, the other grunt pushed his whining friend aside. "like hell I will! the lieutenant is gonna kill me if I do." the grunt explained as his friend laughed. "come on! just once and I'll take the blame got it?" the grunt thought about it still doubting his friend but decided to go with it, the two agreed and shook on it, giving a gentlemens agreement.

as the two laughed and continued to speak to one another a large figure watched them from a far.

 _che che che ha ha ha ~_ ** _"kill them, stab them, make them suffer, I want to hear them scream in terror! I want them to pay for what they have done."_** the voice spoke in the large man head, echoing through his mind, the man himself nodded slowly as he stomped his way to the two.

 _che che che ha ha ha ~_ the two grunts were chatting away talking about how the white fang is most likely the most feared group of rebels in all of remnant, the bushes moved and shaked catching the attention of the two.

"the hell was that?" the grunt asked as he grabbed his rifle as did the other. "grimm probably" his friend suggested as the bushes moved more and shook. "aim for the bushes" and the two aimed their rifles and let loose a hail of bullets on whatever it was in the bushes.

 _che che che ha ha ha ~_

the two lowered their rifles and sighed, what ever it was they killed it. the grunts turned back to head towards the warehouse, though they had to patrol the whole area but they didn't want to be attacked by any Grimm.

 _che che che ha ha ha ~_

the grunt let out a pain gasp as he looked down and saw a large rusty machete protrude out of his stomach, dropping his rifle the machete was pulled from his body and he fell slowly dying. his friend fell backwards as he watched his partner die in front of him, he grabbed his rifle and aimed at his partner killer. The man was large and burly wearing a hockey mask, he turned to him with his machete ready to remove his head from his shoulders. but before he could the grunt opened fire on the killer hoping it would be enough to kill him, the rifle soon ran out of ammo and the killer himself wasn't phased by it.

 _che che che ha ha ha ~_

The killer grabbed the rifle from the grunt grip, the grunt crawled back not wishing for his life to end here. he was crying not wanting to die, he crawled faster. he looked back seeing that the killer was no longer there, he looked forward and saw two large boots in front of him. slowly he looked up and saw the mask man, the killer grabbed the grunt by the throat with a iron grip easily lifting him up off the ground. taking the gun that he still held he shoved the barrel of the rifle in the white fang grunt mouth, the grunt cried in pain. the killer then put his hand on the butt of the rifle forcefully pushing the rifle down the grunt throat, he cried in pain more so as the rifle was going down his throat.

 _che che che ha ha ha ~_

the grunt tongue accidentally hit the trigger and a round was released inside him, killing the grunt almost instantly. the killer threw the dead body down on the ground watched as blood flowed out from his victims throat and where the bullet had gone through. turning away he stomped his way to warehouse he heard the two talk, thick fog covered his form.

 _che che che ha ha ha ~_

 **hey guys voldugu here! I hope you like the chapter even though it was short, but other than that yeah! also as for if Jason is a native on remnant or if he just there for some reason, he is a native. though he is still a spirit but he will still have a aura and semblance making him more unstoppable. I hope you all have a great day or night, so please leave a review good or bad as well as follow and like this story. thanks**!


	3. News & Mother

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY AND FRIDAY THE 13TH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

"Lucy lavender here today to report about the multiple killings around vale, such as the young faunas girl and her friends found murdered in the emerald forest and now we are here today at the latest crime scene of the vale slasher. someone heard screaming and gun fire reporting it in to the vale police, as they arrived they found the white fang warehouse and searched through it only finding dead bodies. as well as the infamous white fang lieutenant, he wasn't wearing the trade mark Grimm like mask the fang usually wore. but next to his body was a strange dirty and blooded hockey mask." mercury watched the TV as he ate a bag of chips, with his feet atop the table he leaned back into his chair.

"hey cinder, what do you think about this vale slasher Guy huh?" mercury asked as he sipped a soda.

"the vale slasher? ha! he's a joke, nothing more than a brute with a machete and mask" cinder laughed as she looked at mercury.

"that's not what everyone else thinks, look at the news they're all going crazy about it" mercury said as he stared at the TV.

cinder looked at the TV as well seeing multiple news about the killer. one in particular was a survivor of the killers work. "he's a monster! nothing worked against that thing! not even dust! it just bounces off him! guns! swords! axe! it all didn't seem to do anything against it, even if we actually hurt him he just shrugs it of like it was nothing!" the survivor cried, he was covered head to toe with blood from himself and his friend own.

"the vale slasher is a danger to all if this thing is still out there than no one is safe" a man said as he leaned back in his seat.

"and there you have it, if you or anyother spot the killer or if someone is doing something suspicious please call the authority as soon as possible" the news ended as cinder turned it off, walking over to a table with a smirk on her face.

"looks like we may have a potential recruit" she smiled, thinking of his uses as another pawn in their large game of chess.

 _che che che ha ha ha ~_

In a unknown location the slasher stood in a small cabin, he had used it for his own use when he killed it's original owner.

he left his old mask and dawned a new one, it was a full face wear white in color and had red Grimm like design. it was the mask of the lieutenant, though it wasn't wasn't new like how he got it. it was dirty and had partial blood on it from all his kills. as well as a new weapon a second favorite next to his machete, it was a large chainsaw meant for combat it was almost as tall as himself but it was lighter than it looked.

he sat down on a grindstone with his machete, he sharpened the blade until it's edge was enough to cut through his own flesh. sparks flew rapidly as he continued to sharpen the large machete, it was a weapon he used to kill multiple people. its metal form bathed in so much blood that he even thinks it has an aura of it's own but that was his mind wondering.

 ** _"my sweet boy, mother knows you need your rest but there are more of those bad people that need to be killed"_** the voice spoke in his head, the killer himself stood up immediately and grabbed the large chainsaw. he needed to kill them to make his mother proud, he won't stop until mother is happy.

 _che che che ha ha ha ~_


	4. The progress

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY AND FRIDAY THE 13TH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 _che che che ha ha ha ha ~_

"damn it...every since that attack in the ware house near vale, the recruits are scared to even go near it to retrieve the dust, not to mention I lost my lieutenant..." Adam angrily said to himself, the vale slasher was becoming a problem now. in a span of two months the slasher has made a massive impact on the white fang, they lost three ware houses that stored large amounts of weapons and dust.

he was watching the video recording of when the lieutenant fought against the slasher himself, though he did put up a good fight, the lieutenant just couldn't keep up with the slasher. even with the massive chainsaw greatsword he wielded didn't even do any damage to the killer. it was nearing the end and Adam would cringe in disgust as he watched the killer use the lieutenant weapon against him, the killer stabbed the large chainsaw through the lieutenant chest cavity. not stopping there he activated it and the chainsaw rumbled to life causing more pain for the lieutenant. "Adam" a familiar voice spoke, looking over his shoulder he saw cinder, emerald, and mercury. sighing in annoyance he turned around fully to meet the gaze of cinder.

"what is it that you want cinder?" Adam asked.

"what? can't I visit one of my most trusted friends in all of remnant?" cinder sarcastically said with a small laugh.

"you are not my friend, we're just business partners nothing more, nothing less" Adam growled, he was having a bad day and he did not want to deal with these three.

"tell me what you want and get out, I have things of utmost importance to attend to" Adam said as he walked over to the large table in the middle of the room, it had a map of all of remnant and a few chest pieces with the white fang symbol on them.

"I need all the information you have on the vale slasher" cinder requested. Adam looked at her with curiosity, standing up straight he watched cinder with a careful eye. "what are you planning?" he watched as cinder sat on the table, showing off her slender and toned legs.

"you see...the vale slasher would be a perfect dog for me, and I need all the information you have on him, it's that simple really" cinder explained. "your crazy, trying to recruit a mad killer into your little group is just suicidal" Adam retorted, this woman was insane. her trying to recruit the most feared killer in vale? no scratch that in all of _REMNANT!_

"well, the white fang let you in didn't they?" cinder shot back with evil smirk, Adam growled at her insult and was just about to cut the bitch head off. he stopped himself and took a quiet deep breath. "I don't have anything on the vale slasher, all I know is that he's been attacking most of the warehouses near vale and the emerald forest, I was planning to go there myself to deal with the bastard but with recent events involving some beacon students they have been keeping me busy" Adam explained as he looked at the map on the table, taking a stick he moved two piece on top of beacon. "as well as planning for our attack on beacon" he glanced at cinder, the woman got off the table and stood up.

"thank you, Adam, be sure to give me your report on the attack and if all the preparations are complete, and do ask Sienna Khan about her cooperation, my mistress is getting impatient" after that she left, mercury and emerald followed behind her as they left Adam to his thoughts.

 _che che che ha ha ha ha ~_

"PLEASE! WAIT ILL DO ANYTHING! I BEG OF YO-!" the slasher drove his machete through a white fang grunt head, pulling the blade out from the corpse, he wiped it clean with a dirty rag.

behind him were a pile of more dead bodies, a white fang scout patrol was walking near his cabin and mother spoke to him, telling him to kill these bad men.

 ** _"well done, my sweet boy, you have done your mother proud but their are more bad people that need to die! oh! but please do rest for a while, mother gets worried when you don't get enough rest"_** the voice spoke in his head, he stomped back to the cabin and sat down. taking off the large chainsaw and machete, he placed it on the table. he sat on the bed just staring at the wall, his heavy breathing calmed down and returned to normal.

 **hey guys, voldugu here! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! and on side note, it's almost time where cinder, emerald, and mercury will be facing off against the unstoppable, unkillable, Jason voorhees! oh yeah! so please leave a review good or bad or both if you want to see Jason completely decapitate cinder or Jason joins her and then decapitates her, your choice! again, I hope you enjoyed they chapter and I'll see you all In the next one!**


	5. The Red, The White, The Slasher

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR FRIDAY THE 13TH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 _che che che ha ha ha ha ~_

"Weisssssss... why are we out in the middle of the emerald forest?" Ruby whined, Weiss looked over her shoulder and scowled at Ruby for her childish whining. "I saw a few Grimm running around here when yang and I were scouting the area, I want to clear them clear them out before they become a nuisance" she explained.

the red reaper looked around the forest enjoying it's beautiful leaves and the soft breeze, that was until they heard shaking in the bush, moving to grab crescent rose she activated it turning the weapon into it's large scythe form. Weiss did the same and readied her rapier, waiting and watching, the Beowulf jumped out of the bush ready to attack the girls. but in a split second a large rusty machete was lodged instantly through it's skull, it's large form whimpered and fell with a heavy thud.

 _che che che ha ha ha ha ~_

Weiss and Ruby curiously looked at the machete and looking back up to see it's owner, he was a large man atleast 6'9 feet tall with a heavy build, he wore clothes that looked like it had been torn a part and was thrown into the garbage. the mask he wore was a full white fang mask to cover his face, it's pristine white plate was now yellowed and dirty, and a chainsaw greatsword was slung behind his back.

grabbing the handle of the machete he dislodged the rusty blade from the Beowulf dead corpse, he stared intensely stared at the two with heavy breathing, gripping the machete he was about to lift the blade to cut the two but then the voice spoke.

 ** _"NO! STOP! my sweet boy, these two aren't the bad people ,the red one is full of innocence and joy, she has done no wrong. the white one is a broken soul just like you, so please keep calm and slowly walk away_** ** _, mother will be angry if you do not listen"_** the voice spoke softly in his head, he turned around and stomped away.

"AH! w-w-wait! are you a hunter? we're looking for a pack of Grimm roaming around this area" Ruby said as she walked closer to the large man, a wave of disturbing oders hot her nose like a train. it smelled like garbage and blood, she stepped back abit from the smell.

"Ruby move! that's the Vale Slasher!" weiss yelled as she fired a vial of fire dust at the killer, hitting it's mark, it exploded but he was just standing there not even bothering to acknowledge the fire dust.

 _che che che ha ha ha ha ~_

he stopped for a moment but continued to walk fading away into the bush, Weiss and ruby were about to chase after the killer but stopped when they actually observed their surroundings, they saw multiple dead grimm their bodies on the ground now disintegrating into the sky of remnant.

 **Just a short for what's to come~** **hope you enjoy!**


	6. The Black, The Yellow, The Rage

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY AND FRIDAY THE 13TH OR ANY IF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 _che che che ha ha ha ha ~_

"yang, Weiss said that she and Ruby saw the slasher when they went scouting out to find the pack of grimm, yet you want to go out there and find him yourself?!" Blake yelled ask the two walked through the same area that Ruby and Weiss saw the Vale slasher, yang has done crazy things but this is going to far.

"its just a Big Guy with a mask and machete, I'd doubt it'll be that hard to take him down, plus I've got these bad boys!" yang flexed her arms with a wide smirk on her face, Blake facepalmed and shook her head at the fact that her teammate and best friend is being overly cocky.

"besides, he can't possibly take down two huntresses in training" yang added, though he was is a feared killer Blake wonders if he could actually take them both on.

 _che che che ha ha ha ha ~_

the sun was beginning to set and soon darkness filled the forest and sky, Yang and Blake still roaming around trying to find the slasher.

"yang, let's head back it's dark out and Grimm might attack us" Blake warned, she is able to see in the dark thanks to her being a cat Faunas. looking around she didn't see any grimm, the only thing she saw was the endless amounts of trees.

yang opened her scroll and activated its lantern mode, the light only able to go as far as a few feet which wasn't that much. "didn't know our scrolls could do that" Blake said with a small hint of surprise, yang smirked and patted Blake on the back. "it's a new feature, there's a 0.0.9 version it adds a couple of new features to the scrolls" yang explained as the two continued to walk through dark woods.

"I want to meet this Vale slasher and see how tough he is, as well as get a few photos of him" yang activated her gauntlets, Blake shook her head again, amused that her partner would always want a challenge.

 _che che che ha ha ha ha ~_ Blake pulled out gambol shroud, her senses are on high alert. that whisper where did it come from?

"Blake? you alright?" yang asked as she put a hand on her partners shoulder, Blake jumped from the contact and jumped away from yang.

"blake, what's going on?" yang asked worriedly.

 _che che che ha ha ha ha ~_

Blake turned towards the whisper. "yang, do you hear that?" Blake asked as she looked at yang. "hear what? Blake I don't have heightened faunas hearing" she pointed out, Blake heard it again and this time her senses where on flight mode. "yang, we need to get out of here _NOW!_ " blake grabbed yang by the wrist and ran, the two didn't stop running.

 _che che che ha ha ha ha ~_

it was getting closer each time she heard it, looking back to see what was following them. nothing, there was nothing, well... that was until she ran into something hard. Yang and Blake looked up to see large man with a dirty yellowed white fang full plate mask, he reeked of blood and garbage as well as a hint of dead corpse.

 ** _"these two are bad girls my sweet boy, kill them and let them join the rest of those you have killed"_** the voice spoke in his head, his breathing became heavy as his body was filled with adrenaline, he raised his machete high in the air ready to remove the girls heads from their shoulder.

"the vale slasher" yang stared at the killer with wide eyes, but as soon as she saw him raise his machete she quickly stood up and threw a heavy straight into his chest sending the slasher clashing with a tree. the slasher slowly stood up, his neck now broken and bending in a direction that was sickening to even describe, grabbing his head he snapped it back in place and rolled it to see if it still worked.

 _che che che ha ha ha ha ~_

yang was on the verge of vomiting as she watched the scene before her, Blake recovered and got into her fighting stance. the slasher stomped towards them and swung his machete, yang blocked the attack with her gauntlets, but the pure strength in the swing sent her flying and smashing against a tree. Blake jumped on the slasher back and fired a few rounds into his spine, the slasher grunted in pain and grabbed Blake by her head and choke slammed her into the ground.

she felt her aura break and was knocked out from the force, yang bursted forward with the help of ember celica, she unloaded a shell into his stomach, from the force of her punch and the shot gun his body was picked off the ground by four inches. not wanting to lose her momentum she threw a downwards right hook, the force sent the slasher smashing into the dirt of the floor. quickly she ran towards Blake and picked her up.

the slasher was angry that he was bested by the bad girl, activating his semblance, red filled his vision as he heard the echoing of the endless laughter from those who turned him into a monster. yang watched as the slasher stood up, he put away his machete and was now holding a large chainsaw greatsword, he brought it to life with a flick of a switch as the chainsaw rumbled. yang body felt cold, unusually cold, but she started to freak out when she saw the slasher eye glow a bright crimson red, not noticing that a thick fog was gathering.

 _che che che ha ha ha ha ~_

 **ohhh! what's gonna happen next?! leave a review on what's gonna happen in the next chapter! do you think Yang and Blake will survive? OR will they die from Jason rage. oh yeah almost forgot! this is Jason semblance here let me explain.**

 **Jason semblance - Jason goes into a full out rage increasing his strength immensely as well as a thick fog that at will cover the area, if anyone sees Jason in this stage they will have a tremendous amount of fear wash over them so they can't attack him or they will be paralyzed. though its powerful it has a huge draw back, after the affects ware off he will be vulnerable to any attack even dust and will not be able to move for a whole 30 seconds.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! and I'll see you to the next one.**


	7. Dreamy Visit from The Slasher

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR FRIDAY THE 13TH AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

 _che che che ha ha ha ha_

 _"emerald? where are you? mecury?" cinder shouted as she stared into the dark abyss, where was she? what was she doing here? she didn't know._

 _che che che ha ha ha ha_

 _what was that?_

 _che che che ha ha ha ha_

 _what is that sound?_

 _che che che ha ha ha ha_

 _its coming closer but where?_ _che che che ha ha ha ha_ _soon she heard two loud thuds and the sound of something rolling, she turned and looked down only to see the severed heads of mercury and emerald. she backed away in fear as she looked into their fear struck eyes._

 _che che che ha ha ha ha_

 _it was close, pulling out her glass dagger she tuned in every direction. her senses were on high alert, heavy foot steps could be heard. "WHO ARE YOU?! COME OUT AND FIGHT!!" she yelled._

 _che che che ha ha ha ha_

 _che che che ha ha ha ha_

 _she freezed as she turned behind her to see a large man wearing a hockey mask, he was just looking straight forward until his head snapped down to look at her. cinder stumbled back and tripped as she saw him raise his large rusty machete._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

•••

cinder sat up quickly from her bed, sweat slid down her face as fear and adrenaline coursed through her entire being. looking to her left and right she saw both mercury and emerald sleeping soundly.

"it was a dream..." she whispered to herself.


	8. Ripping limb from limb

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR FRIDAY THE 13TH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

 _che che che ha ha ha ha_

The slasher stood in his cabin sharpening his machete, the ringing of the stone as it scratched at its edge filled the silent room. He had taken off his mask for now, looking at it's bloody and dirt covered surface he smiled, its once prestine surface was now yellowed and weathered. He stopped sharpening the machete halfway through to test its edge, the blade was sharp enough to cut his skin ams he grinned at it. Slamming the stone on the table, he took his mask and put it on immediately.

 ** _"Its time for another hunt my sweet boy, this time don't play with your victims"_** the voice inside his head echoed.

He looked at the severed right arm of the blonde girl, she and her friend escaped before he could finish the job. He grabbed the chainsaw greatsword and slung it on his back, making sure it was secured he opened the door of his cabin and stepped out into the emerald forest. The moon light shone through the opening of trees which made a path for him to follow, the light shined off his machete and he took comfort that he wouldn't have to resharpen it for a while.

 _che che che ha ha ha ha_

"oh oum! what happened to yang?!" Ruby screamed as Blake rushed Yang into the room, blood runned like a faucet from Yangs severed arm.

"The Vale Slasher happened..." Blake said as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"The Vale Slasher did this?" Weiss asked, taking her rapier and inserting a ice vial. She used it to freeze the blood and stop the bleeding and numb the pain, as soon as the ice thawed out she took a fire vial she used it to burn the wound and stop the bleed.

"why didn't you bring her to a hospital you dolt! this is just disgusting and gross" Weiss said as she looked at the stump of Yangs arm.

"the closest hospital is blocks away, even if I could bring her there, the condition I am in would just make the journey there even slower"

"well...we have to get her to professional help, theres only so much we could do" Ruby said worriedly as she sat at Yangs side.

 _che che che ha ha ha_

Heavy footsteps filled tbe air as The Slasher stomped his way through the forest, the grimm trembled in his presence as they watched him from a far. He turned his head towards one of the grimm only to

have the creature growl and move back away from The Slasher, he knew they didn't have the guts to attack him. Knowing that their guts would be ripped out as soon as they come close to him.

The Slasher ignored them and continued on his way to hunt those who have done wrong, like the blonde hair girl and her faunas friend. The two didn't stand a chance against him and the blonde girl payed the price for their survival, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard gun shots from far away.

 **"more of the bad people my sweet boy, punish them for their wrong doings, let your machete soak in their blood"**

 _che che che ha ha ha ha_

As soon as shots were fired screams filled the air, The Slasher brought his machete down on a poor worthless fang member. The blood from the fang soldier dripped down his blade, as the rest watched his body fall and land with a thud they aimed their guns towards The Slasher.

They opened fire upon him bullets pierced his skin or bounced off him and ricochet back at the fang soldiers, stomping towards another fang member he skewered him through his stomach. drawing his machete from the dead corpse, he kicked it away the body andlet it hir the floor.

moving forward he threw it with such strength that it pierced another, as more fired, more died.


	9. Neo & Blood Ice Cream

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR FRIDAY THE 13TH AND ITS CHARACTERS...**

"Come on hurry it up! I don't have all day!" Roman yelled at his men as they gathered more dust and loaded it into their vehicle, they were taking what was left over in the White Fang warehouse that was attacked by the Vale Slasher.

"Come on! move it, move it!" Roman said, "Neo, scout out the area and see if the Slasher is near by, I don't want that psychopath ruining this operation" Roman looked towards his companion, the woman named Neo nodded as she got up from her seat and smirked towards Roman.

The short ice cream colored woman walked out of the warehouse as she twirled her umbrella, looking around the area she could see the remaining bodies of the white fang grunts, their corpses smelled horribly to the point were she would have to cover her nose. She continued on her way to patrol the area before she would have to report back to Roman at the warehouse, as she walked she heard the rustling of the bushes, looking towards in curiosity before slowly approaching it, readying her umbrella she awaited for whatever was behind the bush to appear. As the rustling of the bushes continued a bunny jumped out in front of Neo, she looked at it before smiling and watched it hop away. As she was about to walk away and head to she could hear heavy breathing nehind her, a cold chill went up her spine before turning to see the Vale Slasher. Her eyes widened as she saw the Slasher raise its large rusty machete ready to cut her down, taking action she jumped and pressed her feet on his large body before flipping away to gain some distance.

He is big, even larger than the White Fang Lieutenant, so he had the strength advantage in the fight but since he was big he must be slow. Neo has always dealt with people twice her size, he wouldnt be any different. She twirled her umbrella and pointed it at the Slasher, giving a smirk she charged him and drew her thin blade that hid inside her umbrella, stabbing forward she watched as her blade imbedded itself deep into the chest of the Slasher, she smiled thinking that for such a infamous killer he was so easily put down, her smile was soon wiped from her face as the Slasher grabbed her fore arm and pulled the blade closer to the point where it was sticking out from his back. Neo was horrified from the action and tried to pull away but found that she couldnt due to the Slashers iron grip, using his grip as an advantage she jumped and kicked him in the head making the Slasher stumble and lose his grip on Neo.

The Slasher grunted and stomped forward towards Neo as he pulled her blade out from his chest and tossed it to the side. Neo frowned and smiled as she moved back and used her semblance, leaving a glass illusion of herself as she retreated back and went around him to attack the Slasher from behind, the Slasher didn't notice this only seeing what was in front of him. As he walked up to the glass illusion of Neo, he raised his rusty machete and brought it down on on the glass illusion, the Slasher tilted his head in confusion as the glass illusion of Neo shattered before him, it growled as it turned around only to see Neo boot connect with his face. The Slasher stumbled back in surprise from the attack, Neo silently laughed before walking up to her blade that was tossed aside by the Slasher, it still held the Slashers blood.

 **"My sweet boy, finish her, make her pay for her horrible deeds! stab her to the point where she will regain her voice and when she does rip her vocal cords right out from her throat!"**

The voice spoke in his head, the Slasher nodded slowly before stomping towards Neo, the Slasher swung his rusty machete at the her in a wide arc hoping to cleave her head off, Neo saw this from a mile away and ducked under the Slashers predictable attack, not stopping there she stabbed her umbrella into the ground and lifted herself off the ground to hand to balance her umbrella. The Slasher looked towards unable to react as he was met with a barrage of kicks to his masked face making him move back. Neo continued this momentum and thrusted her blade towards more vital organs, she stabbed at his heart, lungs, intestines, and his neck. She expected him to fall and die at that moment but was shocked as the Slasher continued to move, he wasnt human, no human can survive those kind of wounds. Neo shook her head as she slowly backed away in fear, you can't kill whats already dead. That thought went through her head and fear settled in, she never felt this scared before, as the Slasher recovered from her attack he growled in anger as he stood up. Turning towards Neo she felt a cold chill went up her spine again, quickly she stepped back and left a glass illusion of her as she retreated back to roman, as she ran towards the warehouse she saw that the men that were loading up the dust had been killed in brutal fashion.

Looking a the scene in horror she looked around the bodies to see that Roman body wasn't there, she made a regretable mistake as she looked up and saw that Roman was hanged with a chain around his neck, and meat hooks holding him up as well. The lower half of his body was missing and his intestines hung loosely, blood dripping from it. His prestine white coat was now covered in blood, his arms were ripped from its place and were hanging on seperate meat hooks. Romans eyes were as welll removed from their sockets leaving empty bloody holes on his face, his expression was that oh horror and fear, Neo almost vomited from the site. Fear filled her senses, she was about to move and escape this place only to hear the same heavy breathing behind her, tears filled her eyes and streamed down her face as she slowly turned to see who it was.

...

...

...

...

..

.

The Vale Slasher.

 _ki ki ki ma ma ma._


End file.
